The Big Four Watch their Movies
by BigDreams101
Summary: Oh no! Kai and May are up to mischief, and they've gotten their friends into it! They've taken characters from their movies and are showing them their fate. Why, Kai, Why? Kai: What about May? Why, May, Why? May: ...I hate you, Kai, I really do. Rated T just in case


**Hi! Kai here. This is out first fanfic so please be easy on us. May's best friend, GirlyGirlAlert, has helped us a lot and she and her siblings (GirlyGirlJunior and Growl) will make an appearance! Yay!**

 **Disclaimer:** _Neither Kai nor I own any of these movies or characters._

* * *

 **TANGLED**

Rapunzel stared at the walls, then glanced back at the yellow sun flag she held in her hand. Then back at the walls. Flag. Walls. Suddenly, she gasped. She saw the same sun, above her, on some sort of mobile and two people, a man and a women. The King and Queen! _Oh my gosh_. She thought, _I'm the lost princess_. Deep in the shadows, a figure smiled, showing pointy fangs. The figure clapped its hands together twice and all of Corona was filled with darkness.

 **BRAVE**

Sobbing, the Scottish princess hugged her mother-turned-bear close to her. "I love you." she whispered into her mother's fur. Merida gasped as she felt arms hug her back and looked up, right into the eyes of her mother. Elinor smiled down at her beautiful daughter. Everyone was too shocked to notice a figure sitting on top of one of Angus. The figure sighed dreamily and leaned down so they were laying across Angus's back and whispered "talk about a happy ending." With a smile on their face. The horse whined in agreement. "To bad I have to interrupt it." And with that the figure slapped her hands above her head, causing a purple powder-y stuff to cover everyone within a ten-mile radius.

 **HTTYD**

Astrid stared at Hiccup's back confused. Where was he going? What was he doing? How did he get so good? That he could beat _her_ in Dragon Training? Was he training with someone? After he had left the ring after being chosen to kill the dragon, Astrid had followed him, telling her parents she was practicing with her axe. Up in the trees two figures stood. The one that was seemingly made of leaves was smirking down at the scene before them. The other one, the one that glowed like the sun, saw this and slapped the other figure. "Don't even think about it." The glowing figure warned. "Fine" the leaf figure snapped his fingers and a bunch of leafs floated all around Berk.

 **ROTG**

Jack sat with his back against the window, staring out at the Pole. A couple tears dropped down his cheeks as the frost formed an image of the Sand Man, 'Sandy'. Sitting on the rooftops of the Pole, a figure whistled a tune. It wasn't any particular tune, just a tune. The figure stood up, still whistling, and waved her arms up and down slowly in a flapping motion. The snow started picking up until all of the Pole was covered in white snow, a blizzard. Unknown to everyone but the figure, the same was happening in Burgess.

 **DREAMER'S CASTLE**

Rapunzel rubbed her eyes as she looked around her. She was sitting in a comfy purple chair that was _really_ fluffy, there was thousands of people sitting behind her, and sitting beside her were three others. Two boys and one girl. In front of everyone there was a large black... Thing? Suddenly, from behind her, a large _BANG!_ echoed throughout the room. She hurriedly looked behind her and saw five people walking in. They walked through the isle between everyone and up to the front, where a stage appeared.

One of the people stepped forward and a spotlight shined down on the person, revealing a beautiful girl with long waist - length dark red hair with black highlights that was tied into a French braid. From what Rapunzel could see, the girl had mostly dark blue eyes that mixed with hazel, green, different shades of brown, and even purple!

"Hello all! I am GirlyGirlAlert, also known as Girly. But please, call me Evelyn." Evelyn seemed to be about to continue when - "How do you get 'Evelyn' out of Girly?" Evelyn frowned. "Well, **Snotlout** , My middle name is Evelyn. So, as I was saying. My name is Evelyn and I'm here to show you a couple movies!" She said the end with a large grin.

Rapunzel nervously raised her hand. "What's a movie?" She asked quietly. Evelyn's smile faded. "Oh, right. Some - **_Most_** of you don't know what a movie is. Um... Dream, would you like to explain it?" Evelyn backed away from the spotlight and a young boy took her place. The boy had black hair with a chin length side fringe, the side fringe was a redish colour, reminding Rapunzel of autumn leaves. His eyes were grass green and his skin was the colour of bark. He grinned at everyone and said in a loud, clear voice,

"Yello! The names Dream, Kai Dream," behind him two girlish giggles drifted out. One voice said, "Bond, James Bond," and the other said, "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." "Anyway," Kai glared behind him, "a movie is a moving picture that tells a story. That as good as I can get it." Kai stepped back and instead of Evelyn taking the stage again, it was another boy.

This boy was scary. He had deep black eyes and obsidian black hair. When he smiled two fangs showed on either side of his mouth, pushing into his lip. "My name is Growl." Even his voice was scary. "I'm Evelyn's little brother." Rapunzel heard everyone gasp and felt tempted to do so herself. How could this boy be related to that cheery girl who calmed them down? "The only reason I'm standing here talking to you is because Evelyn wants everyone to introduce themselves. Freya and May will answer any questions you have." And with that Growl stepped back and two girls stepped forward.

One girl had short ginger hair that curled around her ears, bright blue eyes and a friendly smile. The other girl that bright blonde hair that looked golden in the spotlight and neon yellow eyes that shone down on the audience.

Ginger smiled and said, "Hey I'm GirlyGirlJunior, but my real name is Freya. Eve's my big sister and Growl's my big brother." Freya gestured to the blonde girl beside her. "This is May Dream, Kai's twin sister. And we'll be answering questions."

The girl beside Rapunzel's hand shot up. "Why do we need ta see this moovie?" The girl said in a Scottish accent **(AN: hey guys, May here. Neither Kai nor I know how to write accents so I hope this'll do. Sorry.)**

Freya smiled, but it was May who answered, "this movie shows the past, present and sometimes future. Of. Every. Single. Person. Here." Everyone gasped again.

Suddenly, a _Bing_ sound went off and Freya looked sheepish as she pulled a small black rectangular object out of her pocket. She looked at the object and gasped suddenly before turning behind her and saying, "got to go, Sanubis and Percabeth emergency! **(AN: if you get this reference you're awesome!)** Everyone groaned but said "Bye Frey" and Freya disappeared in a clash of purple powder.

The girl beside Rapunzel gasped. Rapunzel concluded that Freya must have brought her here for her to recognise the smoke.

May smiled slightly and said, "ok I'll guess we'll have to start with out Freya. On with the first movie!" And with that disappeared in a flash of light.

Growl grinned and sunk into the shadows, disappearing. Evelyn followed her brother's example and vanished into snow. Kai shot them the peace sign and turned into a valley of leaves.

As soon as they were gone the room went dark. And the screen lit up showing a blue screen. "Sorry, wrong thing." May's voice called out. And the movie started.

* * *

 **AN: I know what you're thinking, two authors notes? How could they? I just wanted to let you know that Freya and I (this is May) are fangirls from three other fandoms, so expect references, and those who can understand them ROCK! Bye! ㈇5**


End file.
